


Feline Envy

by BoxedWine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxedWine/pseuds/BoxedWine
Summary: Bucky and his cat seem to have a really strange relationship.A light, happy one shot.





	Feline Envy

FRIDAY swings the door open for Bucky as he walks in followed by Sam. He heads straight to the bookcase and plucks a book from the top shelf.

“This the one you wanted to borrow?”

“That’s the one,” Sam replies. 

A long-haired gray cat leaps down from the top shelf.

“Oh hey now, this is a new one,” Sam says smiling. 

“Yes, she is. She’s a...make one joke and I’ll punch you...Siberian.”

“Ah, I bet you keep your Iceman warm with that coat of fur,” Sam coos, trying to get under Bucky’s skin. 

The cat meows and sits in front of Sam. Sam leans down and picks her up.

“HEY!” Bucky yells. “What have I told you about picking up MY cat.”

“I’m pretty sure cats own you, not the other way around.”

The cat meows approvingly and leaps down to rub against Bucky’s leg. He reaches down to pick her up and cradles her in his arms.

“I mean that’s just damn precious.”

“You got your book, now go away.” Bucky smirks.

“No, you gotta come back to the living room. Steve’s chomping at the bit to watch the next episode of Game of Thrones.”

Bucky looks down at the cat in his arms. “You up for that?”

The cat nuzzles his chin. He picks up a few items of clothing and shoves them partially into his pocket, then carries the cat into the living room where he sets her on the couch.

“I approve of this one,” Tony says looking her over. “But I’m good with anything that can’t rip my throat out.”

“When was the last time you saw a wildcat walking around? You’re fine, Stark. None of them were gonna hurt you.” Bucky rolls his eyes.

“I don’t need to walk into my kitchen and find a panther sitting in front of the fridge, thank you very much.”

“I don’t know. It was pretty amusing to hear how high of a register you could hit with your screaming,” Natasha says from the ottoman.

The cat jumps up next to her, places her front paws on Natasha’s shoulder and purrs, then runs back over and leaps into Bucky’s lap on the loveseat. He strokes behind her ears, then rubs her stomach when she rolls over.

“Get a room,” Sam snorts and the cat hisses. Sam laughs in response.

Bucky looks down at his lap. “Is this how you’re watching the show?”

The cat meows and bats his chest with her paw. He reaches behind him to spread a large blanket over them both, the cat no longer visible. A moment later, a brunette head pops out from behind the blanket. 

“Get over the panther, Tony. If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead. Your no wildcats rule is really cramping my style.”

“I brought your clothes, baby,” Bucky says, pulling the items from his pocket. You wriggle into the shorts and t-shirt he brought under the blanket. 

“No wildcats,” Tony repeats.

“I’m literally your only chance of seeing a saber-tooth in the flesh...or fur. Whatever.”

“Now that would be badass!” Sam says excitedly.

“No! No wildcats! I ruined some expensive underwear with that damn panther incident.”

You snuggle into Bucky’s chest and pull the blanket tightly around the two of you. 

“He’s such a baby,” you whisper to Bucky.

Bucky snorts and wraps his arms around you. “Just promise me no more American Bobtails. The shedding was ridiculous. Almost as bad as your human hair,” he jokes, running his fingers through it.

“You’re one to talk,” you reply, giving a gentle tug to his dark locks.

“Could you transform into Ser Pounce, to really set the mood for Game of Thrones?” asks Sam.

“Can you just stay human, dammit!” Tony snaps. “I’m allergic.”

“You are being specist,” you say. “And you are definitely not allergic. But for a superhero, your fear of cats is remarkable.”

Tony gives you a dirty look.

“Let’s watch the show,” Steve says with amusement, the peacemaker as usual. 

As the familiar faces fill the screen, Bucky whispers in your ear. “Tony likes jaguars in his garage. Surely he’d enjoy one in the kitchen.”


End file.
